Et Londres le regardait
by alixlouise
Summary: Tom Jedusor n'est rien. Mais Lord Voldemort est tout.


Bonjour ! Voici un texte avec pour thème :

 _Londres est le berceau de tous mes espoirs.  
Londres est si grande, il y a tant à voir !  
Musiciens, acrobates, fleuves et jardins,  
Châteaux plus grands que des sapins !_

Les contraintes étaient :

\- Le thème est la citation ci-dessus.  
\- Il doit y avoir une couleur dominante dans votre texte.  
\- Vous avez un minimum de 1000 mots, un maximum de 3000.

J'ai choisi le gris pour couleur dominante.  
Un grand merci à Ilial sur HPF pour ses conseils !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

Et Londres le regardait, aussi grise et triste que l'était son coeur. La pluie battait sur le pavé comme les nuages se battaient dans le ciel. Agités par le vent, frappés par la grêle, les arbres se tordaient comme son lui intérieur devait être tordu.  
Tordu par la haine, tordu par l'incompréhension.  
L'injustice, plus vive que la foudre s'abattant sur les clochers, semblait mettre le feu à ses entrailles, martelant l'immonde vérité qu'il avait pourtant mis tant d'ardeur à connaître.

Un moldu.  
Juste un sale moldu.  
Tom frappa de toutes ses forces dans un caillou.

Les poings enfoncés dans ses poches trouées, les chevilles mouillées sous son pantalon trop court, il arpentait la ville au hasard, ignorant ses vêtements collés à sa peau, ses cheveux dégoulinants plaqués contre son front. Seule importait cette nouvelle étiquette ancrée dans son sang.  
Gris le ciel et grise son âme, rien de tout à fait pur, zébré par la foudre et par la souillure.

Le gout de l'abandon piquait plus que jamais ses lèvres, avilissant tout ce qui restait d'un tant soit peu humain en lui. Et il marchait, marchait encore, ne cherchant qu'à s'éloigner de Londres, cette Londres qu'il détestait tant, cette Londres qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, réduite au misérable orphelinat dans lequel on l'avait laissé.  
Sa mère. Sa sorcière de mère. Celle qui n'avait pas daigné user de sa magie pour son propre enfant, dernière et indigne représentante de la noble lignée de Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, l'humiliation était trop forte pour qu'il trouvât la moindre satisfaction à cette pourtant honorable compensation génétique.  
Un moldu et une catin.  
C'était là d'où il venait.

Il voulait hurler, il voulait détruire. Enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau parfaite, défigurer les traits gracieux, arracher les cheveux trop soyeux. Anéantir cette beauté héritée d'un patrimoine trop honteux. Il voulait se noyer dans la Tamise, la Tamise agitée par l'orage qui n'aurait aucun mal à l'engloutir. A diluer son corps infecté, diluer ses gènes maculés. L'eau sombre heurtait les quais dans un ballet arythmique d'écume et d'ordures parfois poussées sur la berge par le vent.  
Il suffirait d'un pas, là, pour effacer.

Dans les pubs, les moldus riaient, les moldus chantaient, indifférents à la tempête ravageant la ville et ravageant Tom Jedusor. Il les voyait, fébriles et avinés, trinquant dans la chaleur des feux ronflants et l'insouciance des ivrognes. Il avait toujours détesté les moldus, mais aujourd'hui, le fiel remontait dans sa gorge jusqu'à bruler sa langue comme le bois de sa baguette semblait bruler ses doigts, cette magie déshéritée dans laquelle il excellait, cette magie qui à l'instant tremblait de se déverser pour dévaster.

Il quitta les bords du fleuve pour s'enfoncer dans les rues sombres. Cette magie si pleine de possibles pouvait être mise à profit. Tant de talent ne pouvait être gâché, il était trop exceptionnel pour cela. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pour lui. Pas pour quelques gouttes de sang. Si brillant, il méritait de vivre et de triompher plus que quiconque, réussir au-delà de tous et de tout ce qui avait déjà été fait, repousser les limites de ce qui avait été découvert et expérimenté. Il devait, il allait réussir. Et il n'y aurait alors personne pour douter. Personne pour douter qu'il ne puisse être le plus respectable des sorciers.

Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs.

Une promesse fut alors faite, celle que jamais personne ne saurait que du sang impur avait sali la descendance de Salazar. Jamais personne ne remonterait jusqu'à sa filiation douteuse. Les deux Tom Jedusor allaient mourir. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour la caresser du manche à la pointe et releva la tête, contemplant la ville dans la tourmente, contemplant ces moldus déjà morts même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore.  
Au premier d'entre eux.  
Demain, il irait à Little Hangleton.  
Les deux Tom Jedusor allaient mourir, mais l'un d'un allait renaître, plus puissant et plus pur que jamais.

Ainsi serait Lord Voldemort.

.

.

* * *

J'espère que ce texte sur la naissance de Lord Voldemort vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire, il sera très apprécié !


End file.
